


Crimson

by glowcorez



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Not Beta Read, Poetry, The Crimson, ay yo so you know that crimson stuff that is around the dsmp?, i wrote a poem about it, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowcorez/pseuds/glowcorez
Summary: a poem centered on the crimson vines that grow throughout the SMP, and the characters involved (so far)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Crimson

* * *

Vines of blood stretch far and wide,

flowering buds scattered through spore;

attached to those who wander to close.

Red wool turned white,

the vines of blood consumes.

Feeding on the scarlet décor,

the blocks loosing color,

and the vines creeping closer

and closer.

A demon with a taste for chaos,

and a feline who wanders were he wishes;

they stumble upon the bud.

The mother spore that spreads the red.

A vow of protection between the two,

unspoken yet spoken.

They spread the spores,

letting the crimson vines spread

and flourish.

A creeper with golden plates,

wishes against the spore of red.

The two protectors tell him different,

that the spore is not one that harms.

The creeper remains unswayed,

his intuition telling him

that the spore holds bad intentions.

A white and black jacketed man,

agrees with him.

Spewing hate for the crimson,

destroying the red that creeps to close.

The spores of crimson are ridden,

by the water that the creeper is intent with rinsing.

Cautious and paranoid that the crimson will infect,

the man and the creeper wish the crimson gone.

The feline and the demon vow to the crimson,

that the two will soon see that the vines mean well.

The seeds the two plant grow rapidly,

helped by the gifts they give to the crimson.

Spores cling to those who linger,

spreading them farther and farther among the land.

The feline and the demon,

the two who see the spore as a friend.

The creeper and the jacketed man,

who see the spore as a fiend.

Ones who wish the crimson to flourish and spread,

and the ones that wish the crimson to decay and vanish.

**Author's Note:**

> AY YO WE GOT SOME TGWDLM KINDA SHIT OVER HERE !!! i find it very interesting and i cant wait to see how this goes >:]  
> im personally for the crimson bc i think it looks neat!! but sam does have a point bc it DOES have some bad vibes ngl
> 
> i think that its some kind of sentient plant ? that kinda infects people and makes them protect it or smth if theyve been around it for a long enough time


End file.
